


Boon

by Gokuma



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: Optimus doesn't want to come back to life this time. Gods don't listen





	Boon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemmasandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/gifts).



> _Our house/In the middle of our sparks,_  
>  Our house...

He's never rejected the Call. He doesn't believe in forevers. That's why when he feels the familiar pull - the vibration of his spark realigning, centering - he's not surprised in the slightest. And he's so tired - yes, but he's been tired before and he still agreed to return. To leave the peacefulness and comfort and experience a new heartbreak, new loss and pain ---

_Wait._

 

He resets his optics and looks around. Their house - the figment of their combined visions - seems to blur slightly. He stands up; Megatron glances from his datapad and looks at him questioningly.

Their house, they have a house!

**They.**

_No._

"No," he whispers, terrified. His vocalizer glitches up. "No, do not make me... Do not make me live another life. Without..."

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Megatron asks, alarmed. He doesn't notice, can't notice their house dimming out, its contours, its layers separating.

Not another life like that. No more...

"This one... this one thing," Optimus pleads into nothingness; his spark vibrates and seems to surge forward, probably to his new frame. A new frame, new timeline, new battles. "Just this one thing..!" he begs as the world around him dissolves. In that last moment Megatron manages to touch him. Optimus' spark contracts painfully. Here it comes, there is no end...

 

He onlines, surrounded by bluish, pulsating glow. A huge vortex - this world's version of Vector Sigma - swirls and hums behind him. Far, far on the horizon he can see a dark skyline; not enough sources of light for a thriving city.

Energy crisis. Starvation. War for resources.

_Again._

A touch - he feels a touch on his shoulder and turns around.

_"I..."_

"Gotta start from somewhere," Megatron says. He looks so different but it's him, it's definitely him..!

" _Thank you_ ," Optimus sends to whoever - Whoever - listens. For a brief moment the Vortex seems to glow a little brighter.

"Back to the drawing board, I see," Megatron grumbles. Optimus takes the clawed - clawed! - hand in his:

"Anywhere with you, my friend."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's not the TFP universe. I'm not evil.


End file.
